


Darcy Lewis' Family

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Darcy didn’t have a traditional family. But she liked it anyway.***Can be read as stand alone





	

Darcy Lewis did _not_ talk about her mother. She didn’t speak about long nights alone in dark houses. She didn’t think about the way there would be a man with small baggies of white powder. How the men went away and her mother got mean. She didn’t think about how her mother was found, dead, in her own bed, by small 4 year old Darcy. 

Darcy Lewis almost never mentioned the old woman that was a reprieve from the orphanage. She rarely spoke about the warm smiles and the cinnamon cookies and an old tv that was always full of static. She only spoke once about the way warm arms would curl around her after a nightmare and she would be safe. Darcy Lewis didn’t mention that the last thing she was left was the name - Lewis - before the old woman was taken away for being too old and Darcy had to go back to the cold rooms and thin blankets.

Darcy Lewis never really spoke about the orphanage in a way that was more than just a few words - an thoughtless reference. Never really spoke about empty stomaches and big kids who were mean because it was easy. She never really talked about the way she shared a bed with three other girls. How children sometimes disappeared. Some of them reappeared.

When asked about her childhood, Darcy Lewis spoke about two men. Two opposites like day and night. About the tall, beautiful man without manners and the soft blond man with oatmeal jumpers. She talked about how the soft man was ex-army, who always carried a gun and taught her to fight. She spoke about the tall man who fell asleep in random place, who taught her to observe. 

When asked about her childhood she spoke of Dad and Papa. She didn’t know who ‘Father’ was after all. The man her mother spat at when she mentioned. Darcy Lewis was okay with that. After all, it Papa who taught her that it is better to be underestimated. It was Dad who taught her than the ones who are crazy see more than others. It was the two of them together that taught her that not all love is romantic. Some of it can’t be classified even. It was the two of them that also taught her that friends are more important than enemies but you should keep your eyes on both.

What Darcy wouldn’t mention was that Dad was the one who explained what the white bags of powder were, how to identify the spots on the the arm that identified addicts. The scars that were left in ex-addicts, scars that Dad had. Darcy didn’t mention that it was Papa who taught her than bra wires could be used as lock pick in case of kidnappings. Darcy wouldn’t mention that she knew how to shoot a gun and if she killed someone with it then it wouldn’t be the first. 

She wouldn’t mention the nightmares that would haunt her forever. That she had PTSD before her GED. She wouldn’t mention the way that Papa had taught her that things aren’t always as they appear and that the impossible could happen. 

In a world where there were giant green rage monsters it was Dad who showed her the impossible. In a world of gods and guns and Destroyers (with capital letters) it was Dad who showed her that someone had to look after people when they did Science!. Papa taught her to keep the tea (or coffee) flowing and to gently lead Dad away from Science! when it was time to sleep.

So maybe Darcy Lewis didn’t have a normal childhood. Or even one that was always happy. But you couldn’t tell her that Christmas morning wasn’t fun with Dad trying to guess all his gifts before opening them and Papa wearing ugly christmas sweaters. 

Darcy didn’t have a traditional family. But she liked it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about writing a Darcy Lewis based story for a while and I wanted to know what you thought. Also, can you tell who is Dad and who is Papa? Finally, should it be AU Sherlock or post Season 3 Sherlock, where should Mary and baby Hamish be? Should Moriarty come up? Please share your ideas and kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, the accidentally shitty parent is her mom who was basically entirely unequipped for a kid and didn't know how to ask for help. Sherlock and John were fantastic parents!


End file.
